melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Detention
}}"Detention" is the tenth track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on her sophomore album, K-12. The music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on February 4th, 2020. Background On July 9th, 2019, a snippet of this track was released exclusively in Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo, Brazil as an assignment, before being officially released worldwide. On December 31st, 2019, Michael Keenan posted a video on Instagram of a step-by-step process of how the instrumental of the song was created.https://www.instagram.com/p/B6wN_d5gRNV/ Theme The song speaks about being in a state of loneliness and how peers don't care about your feelings as long as you make them money, and that suppressing your feelings by pretending to be happy is some form of mental torture. The song could also be bringing awareness to how society treats celebrities with mental illnesses negatively. Lyrics Video Melanie Martinez - Detention Official Music Video Melanie Martinez - Detention Official Audio Como a música detention foi feita (por michael keenan)|Michael's video. Music Video This is the tenth music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. It begins with a view of the Bunny Doctors supervising a classroom of students who are in detention. The students look bored and like they are about to fall asleep when several more Bunny Doctors haul Cry Baby, who is trying to escape their grasp, into the classroom and seat her at a desk, strapping her hands to it so she cannot leave. Cry Baby screams and the Detention Teacher hits her with a ruler, telling her to shut up. Nurses enter the room and begin pricking the students with needles, causing them to sit up straight, smiling. When it is Cry Baby's turn, she looks away, cringing, before the dose she was given forces her to sit up and smile as well. The next scene shows two suited men dragging Cry Baby away to another room where two other female students are seen dancing inside of a glass case, before the camera cuts to a brief shot of Leo, now the Principal of K-12 Sleepaway School, sitting at his desk. The video returns to Cry Baby and she is seen inside of the glass case, standing slightly forward with the other two female students behind her on her left and right respectively. It is then shown that the students who are dancing have an audience of other students, who clap and cheer as Cry Baby begins to dance with the others. The video shows a quick closeup of a bowl full of insects, which the students are throwing at the glass case. The video returns to the classroom, quickly showing another shot of Leo at his desk in between shots, before showing Cry Baby and the other students reading at their desks. As Leo is shown again, he is counting his money, before he begins to look a bit puzzled. Cry Baby begins to cry, though there is still a large smile plastered on her face, and the video returns to Leo. He flips through the money in his hand and every bill strangely has a photo of Cry Baby's face on it. Another scene of the students watching the three girls dancing is shown before it returns to Cry Baby in the detention classroom. There are tears streaming down her face and her eyes repeatedly flicker from normal to black, as if she is struggling to use her powers due to the drug she was given. The video cuts back and forth from Cry Baby in the classroom to Cry Baby in the glass case multiple times, before Leo is shown dropping the money in his hand. His eyes roll back into his head, showing only the whites, and he begins to walk off as the video quickly shows the Detention Teacher on the phone and Cry Baby in the classroom before returning to the dancers. Leo enters the classroom, freeing an exhausted-looking Cry Baby from her bonds before his eyes return to normal and he looks around, confused. A brief shot of the dancers is shown again before it cuts to the Detention Teacher and the Nurse each noticing that Cry Baby is missing from detention. Cry Baby breaks the glass of the case and all three girls step forwards, with Cry Baby leaning in close to the students, smiling at them as they begin to back away. The video cuts to black as it ends. Cast * Nurse: Judith Amsenga * Leo: Jesy McKinney Errors * The girl sitting in the middle of the first row in the class raises her head twice; once when the nurse starts pricking her with the needle, and another time when she finishes. Trivia * Melanie wrote the song during the Cry Baby Tour. * The Spotify version of the song has some alteration in the chorus, being more noticeable when it comes to the voice distortion. * In the clean version, the post-chorus is not distorted. Gallery Detention/Gallery References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:K-12 Category:Michael Keenan Category:Melanie Martinez Category:2019 Category:Explicit